Love at Last
by MdmeDegrassi21
Summary: what happens when clare can't take waiting anymore for him. will eli be okai with what will happen
1. Chapter 1

_1. Love or lust_

I sat there. I couldn't wait for fate any longer. I ran into his arms and kissed him passionately. Eli's mouth opened under his and his mouth was overly welcome. He didn't push Clare away he kept hold of the kiss maybe even held her closer. He pressed his hand at the small of her back. It made me shivery with pleasure. Eli's lips moved slowly down my neck. He traced his tongue down the side of my jaw. I pulled him closer. And he moaned with pleasure. It sent shivers all down to my toes I never thought it would have that effect on me. I pushed closer to him and never wanted him to let me go. I didn't want him to go away ever. I wanted this moment to last forever. His lips slowly moved back to mine with such urgency. I pressed my tongue to his bottom lip. He reacted different than I thought. He tackled me and we were on the grass. I pinned him and bent down and kissed more. I loved the way kissed me. His lips so soft and smooth. His eyes rich with excitement. Then suddenly he did a monomer that made me on the ground and him on top. Slowly he bent down and kissed my neck. He nibbled playfully on my neck. Made me think he was a vampire a little. And you know how I like my men the dangerous the better. I moved his head back to my face he looked into my eyes and I looked into his brilliant hazel. It was if I could see his soul I liked what I saw.

"Do you love me?" I asked with my voice shaky with excitement.

"What?" I didn't expect that answer I wanted yes or no.

"Do you love me or like me even a little?"I said almost above a whisper.

"Of course I like you but I'm not so sure that I love you we haven't even discussed if your my girlfriend or not yet."

I smiled did he want me to be his girlfriend. Well might as well ask "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" i blushed a little when i asked.

"Clare i don't know what i think anymore." what does that mean

"look do you like me enough to want me to be your girlfriend?"god why did i just say that

"yes but i mean are you ready to have a boyfriend after K.C."

Did he just say yes OMG OMG wait don't wait pause for that question.

"yeah I'm ready I'm over him way over him i want to be your girlfriend"

god i sounded like a idiot "see i knew you would say that-wait did you just say yes"

i kissed him again. I pushed him harder to me. i think he likes me just as much as i like him. oh i wish this moment would never end. I wish i could stay this way forever. His mouth yet again opened undermine eagerly. His breath constantly making me want more. He crushed his lips agaist mine i knew at that it was a happy moment. Our tongues touched and i was like an electric shock. I made me want more. He was magic and he new it. He used it to his advantage to and his hand in my clutched


	2. Boyfriend meets the ex?

I want him so badly and yet after our moment in the park eli still seems so unattainable like nothing will ever happen if i don't make a move! Again! It was bad enough that i had to make it in the first place. Clare sat there and watched eli get out of his hearse and walk right by her. What nerve i mean i can understand the first time after romeo and Juliet scene. But now after he asked me to be his girlfriend no way no how.

"Eli! Wait up" i yelled

He turned around and had that smirk on his face. I wanted to kiss him but also to slap it off his mouth how dare he after what happened dammit. He came over and kissed me it took me off guard i forgot what i was going to say and just shut my mouth as i couldn't believe that he did that i thought maybe he had a problem with PDA. Apparently not because our kiss depend and i couldn't breath he made me weak in the knee's it reminded me of that song that went "I don't know why But I know we can make it. As long as you say it. So tell me that you love me yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say. Tell me that you love me anyways". He so takes my breath away in everysecond of the day. See he makes me rhyme ohh it's cheesy i know but i cant help it i just smiled there was nothing left to think about but him

" hey blue eyes. So the dot after school" eli said as soon as we broke the kiss

" no doubt about that..." a voice came behind me. It was adam of course he saw our little display of affection and we were never going to live that one down.

" So i guess that means that you two are a couple now. Sweet, now i get to feel like more of a third wheel than i already did." He said with thick sarcasium. I love adam to the death of me i do but sometimes he can really ruin a moment.

" you were never a third wheel, Adam. We love you and you know that you could never be a third wheel because we never try to make you feel that way. We won't be all couply around you, Alright?" she knew that he would say that it was of course alright for them to be a couple. She loved making others feeling guilty and they never think that i'm tricking them because I'm little saint Clare. Ha not so much anymore. Eli made me so more fiery and sarcastic and i knew that he loved it when i was.

" no you guys be a couple i wouldn't have it any other way. It took me forever to get you to together that i wouldn't want to ruin because of my jealously." I loved adam so much. I couldn't help but put a grin on my face around him. i pulled him into a big hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

" hey back off my woman man. You always get the sympathy with the chicks." Eli said with a smirk.

" maybe if you were nicer and more sympathic you wouldn't be such an ass." I snapped at him

"hey you knew this before you started dating me, i don't do the romeo thing except that one time and in your dreams." He winked at her

" like your ever in my dreams. Dream on lover boy."

"ouch" he held his had to his heart to mock me with his fake pain. " that hurts Edwards your killing me softly with you hurtful words." He faked sniffled and everything. I hit his arm "jerk"

" this i totally going to work out. Hey Eli when clare kills you can i have your CD collection you have some pretty good albums." Eli smirked

" Not funny Adam." I said sadly. Eli mouthed totally was. I punched him in the arm. "oww.." like that actually hurt him

"that hurt clare kiss it better" i couldn't help but smile. I kissed his bicep i swear i could feel his smirk.

" i think you cut my lip." I raised my eyebrows at him was he serious.

" i'll leave you two lovebird's to your... yeah"

I smiled he leaned down and kissed me i deepend the kiss. His lips slowly started to move in sync with mine. I could feel his smirk coming on. And soon enough there it was did he have to do that when were kissing jezz. We kept on kissing and somehow we ended up on the rocks infront of the school how the hell did that happen. I don't remember walking over here and eli didn't carry me i would have remeberd that certain peice of information. What is happening to me its like his hottnest is clouding my mind. And the worst part i didn't care one bit as long as we keep on kissing. That's when the worst of all things could happen. Someone threw a football at us. It hit me right in the head and well it really hurt like alot wow that jerk.

I turned around to find two shocked eyes on me saint clare. They were no other than K.C. and drew.

" well look who we have here did he make the good girl go bad."

"i wonder if she still sings like a virgin because she is one or because she used to be one. Hey' Gothy you steal clare's little virginity because we'd like to know how you got the pruddest girl to give it up to you never the less. Cause i sure as hell couldn't get her to do that with me."

ELI'S POV

Clare's face was so hurt i couldn't stand him talking to her like that i had to to something to make her know I'm there for her always and forever

"you know what jackass, i respect clare and her beliefs and i would never push her to have sex with me unlike some people i know."

"i never once asked clare to sleep with me."

"Oh yeah but every time i said i wanted to take things to the next level you got all excited like i was talking about sex, and when you found out that i wasn't talking about it you'd get all depressed, Jerk"

"oh she's got wit now i'll give you that you made her snippy, Dr. Doom."

Thats it what is this guy's problem he could't be jealously could he i mean they broke up such a long time ago it's not possible but yet i think that's it. I remember Clare saying that he was her first everything. So why not torture him a little bit. Make him feel crappy that he left something so amazing, so wonderful, for a cheerleader. Gahhh was this man stupid he left this fantastic girl for a bobblehead cheerleader. We'll time to put my plan in action before the bell rings. I went away from him and sat next to clare. I looked into her eyes she blushed i bent down and kissed her. He kissed her with complete concentration not for a secnd doubting his thought f what will happen next but then something unexpected happend. When i went to pull away from the kiss she depend tugging and my hair a little than alot then suddenly she was on top of me and that's when the bell rang...


	3. Romeo and all that jazz

Chapter 3

ELI'S POV

Dammit I was so close to clare and thats just when she let go of me and ran off to class with a flushed face. She was always flushed around me i couldn't help but laugh at that she always made me laugh. I couldn't help thinking what if K.C. and clare never broke up than would i still be in the picture would it be the other way around would she have broken up with K.C. to be with me. I suddenly kind of understand K.C. and Jenna now. If two people are meant to be together than they will. It so happens that Clare and i are meant together i know that i hope she knows that. i want to spend the rest of my life with her but what if she doesn't want me back. What if she couldn't think it after K.C. what if i couldn't say it. Ohh this is going to be trouble i know it is going to be. How the hell am i suppose to deal with this i love Clare Edwards! But i can't tell her i want to be with her forever and always. I'm getting a headache I'll think of something to get my mind of this- oh perfect distraction

"Hey, Adam did you get the new issue yet."

" Yeah i did it is totally amazing. You want to see it."

"Yes."

Ahh the perfect diststraction.

Clare's POV

I couldn't help but wait for lunch Adam was going to help out with a food drive so it's just me and eli and we can kiss without hearing gagging noises the hole lunch. I can't wait we should go off campus or to the dot. So many choices to choose from so little of a lunch. As soon as the lunch bell rang i ran outside and to my surprise Eli was already out there and waiting for me apparently by the look on his face.

"common Clare let's get going."

" Where are we going to?"

"Its a surprise, can't tell you."

" seriously i want to know-"

Suddenly he stopped i looked around and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It was a pinic in the woods. I can't believe he did this. He made this the most romatic thing in the world and i never expected this from him because we'll he never has done anything like this. I never thought there would be a modern day romeo until i found him i couldn't help but scream and jump into his arms

"I'm going to go on a limb and say you like it."

I ran into his arms again but instead of hugging him i kissed him. i used such passion and force in this kiss it even took him by surprise. He was shocked but quikly warmed up his lips and let me in. Soon enough we were on the blanket making out and nothing could ruin this moment. I contuied kissing him and kissing him until he said

"i'll take that as a yes, now you know i want to contue doing that but i made this lunch so i thought maybe we could actually eat it?" and then he smirked i can tell when it happens now before it happens gosh i really am falling for him aren't i. I think i want to be with him forever. And yet i won't tell him until he says it first. If he says it first. I looked into his eyes first time we were here today abd somrthing was different about him today he seemed no he couldn't be but yet he seemed dare i say nervous

"Clare, i have to tell you something..."


	4. Clare I

"Clare i...made all this food myself you know."

I can't believe i chickened out this is so stupid. I love her we told each other before so why cant i say i want to be with her. I planned this evening i even had a ring. And yet as it was time to tell this beautiful girl i loved her i couldn,t do it because the fear she would say no.

_I love you, will you marry me_ i thought to myself

Or so i thought

"Eli did you just say that you loved me, and that you want me to marry you

" Yes?" i asked

"OMG! I love you but im not ready to get married yet. Can you wait until i graduate and then we could do a summer wedding and we would both be legal and yeah, so what do you say about waiting."

"As long as that was a yes, anything!"


	5. I wonder

One year later...

Clare's POV

Life was going all so well for me and Eli. He understood why I did not say yes to the proposal or a no for that fact. I just need to finish school first and watch my life happen. I know everyone says that you're not suppose to watch your life but you can't control what you do its fate. Anyway I love Eli so much and we haven't told anyone about this little plan of ours and yes there's a plan. When I finish school- which is in half a year Yeah! - We are going to the woods to an old church. It's a small ceremony and we will watch the stars at the end of the day like we have done times and times before. Ali will be the maid of honour, and Fiona will be my other bridesmaid. Eli will have Adam as his best man and Drew will be the other usher. We have the apartment we are going to live in since Eli moved out of his parent's house and we are both going to study writing in University freshly married over the summer it was perfect.

"Hey hun." Eli said to Clare snapping her out of her thinking

"Hey I think it's time we tell them about the wedding, since there going to be in it don't you think?"

"Yea finally, I've been waiting forever. Should we tell our parents first or the guys?"

We looked at each other and said "Parents." At the same time.

"Alright mine our yours?" Eli asked.

"How about at the same time?"

"Perfect"

"There probably expecting this you know"

"Yeah I know"

"But we could scare them by saying that we broken up and need some family to talk to" Eli said with his deception voice.

"I like that idea"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

I wonder how well this is going to work...


	6. Parents

Clare's POV

Eli and I were on our way to met our parents to tell them the news. But when we walked into the restaurant we expected eli to get his parents and for me to get mine. But there they were sitting together. And when they saw us both are mother screamed. But not bad one's good ones? I could help but laugh and soon enough Eli joined me.

"Show us the ring." Said mine and Eli's mother

"How did you know" said a flabbergasted Eli.

"A mother knows these things." Said my mom

"it's just strange we haven't even told anyone and you knew?" i said

"well we're both so glad you were telling us first." Said Eli's mom

" so tell us how it Happened...?" said my father

I went into detail about how her proposed years ago. Also what are plans are. Where we were getting married and are future. We were completely in love and are parents were supportive. Dinner ended sooner than I would have liked but it had to end.

"Clare call me when you go dress shopping, I'd love to go with you and your mom if you don't mind." Said Cece.

"Of course I'd love you to come." I said and hugged her.

Then I hugged my parents same with Eli and we went home.

"So about telling the friends..." Eli started " i was thinking we should thow a big party and tell everyone all at once."

"I love that idea." I said

**PLEASE HIT ON THAT SEXYY LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Author Note**

So guys who read this story I'm changing how I post. I need more review's because I need to know you think my story is or otherwise I won't think its good and stop posting. So please review good or bad I want advice. So 5 review's and you get a new story.


End file.
